


The Other Loki

by TopHatCat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Dark Loki (Marvel), Gods, Marvel Universe, Prison, Thor's Hammer - Freeform, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Two Minds One Body, alter ego, lighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatCat/pseuds/TopHatCat
Summary: Loki doesn't want to be evil, but the darkness inside of him disagrees.





	The Other Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, but folks may enjoy it so here we are!

“Loki of Asgard, you are charged with Betrayal, Theft…”

The words blur to me as I lean back in my chair.  They are words I have heard many times before, thanks to the Other Loki.  The Other Loki is the one who does these things.  The only time I can ever get a word out is at these trials where, of course, no one takes them seriously.  But I swear, I do mean them.  I cannot help if the evil in me takes over, drowns my love and humanity in indifference and lust for power.  The evil of my frost giant genes.  No matter that I was taken in by the god Odin.  No matter I look normal enough, with the dark hair and green eyes I wear.  No matter the pale skin, even that can be passed over.  But the frost giant inside me takes over my mind.  I know I do love my brother Thor, my dead mother Frigga, but when the Other Loki comes to the surface, I cannot do a thing against him.  They still call me Loki of Asgard, adopted as I was as an abandoned babe in the war between Asgard and the frost giants.  They try to forget my real name, Loki Laufeyson, child of the now-dead frost giant king. 

The trial comes to an end and I am brought down to the dungeons, to sit out the rest of my life in a cage.  The golden, transparent wall shimmers closed behind me and I sit on the pallet and sob, my head in my hands.  Of course, no one sees this weakness.  I project an illusion of myself, seemingly relaxed, reading a book, covering my real self.  Now the Other Loki buries itself down, sleeping.  He lets me feel the pain of my actions.  The grief, loneliness, all the things I would not feel had the Other Loki never been in me.  Had he not, I would have a fine life.  Perhaps counseling with my adoptive father, talking and laughing with my brother and his friends, riding my horse in the city.  But because of the Other, I am stuck here, despairing in the destruction and misery I have caused.

It is not long until Thor comes.  I knew he would and I try not to wake the sleeping Other.  Perhaps I will have a peaceful moment with my brother.

“Loki,” says Thor, his deep voice rich and warm to my ears.  “It saddens me greatly to see you once more like this.”

“My illusion doesn’t trick you,” I say softly, dispelling the image.  He sees me with my red eyes and disheveled appearance and his face become soft.

“I thought…” He pauses, and then goes on.  “I thought that after our allegiance against the dark elves…”

I swallow, thinking of our companionship on that mission.  It was the longest I had been myself since the Other Loki arrived.  But in the end, he had won against me, and betrayed Thor and Asgard again.  He had punished me sorely for helping Thor, drawing away long enough for me to feel the betrayal deep in my heart.

“Brother,” I say.  I feel him waking.  “I am-.” And then I am locked inside my own body, the little part of me watching as the Other Loki turns away from Thor and sits down, his back to my brother.

“If you cannot dispel the darkness in you,” Thor says.  “Then I cannot call you my brother.”

“Why would I want a fool like you to love me?” The words come out of my mouth but they are not my own.  “Thor of Asgard, mighty god, loved by all.  All but me.”  And the Other Loki picks up a book, and opens it.

Thor bows his head for a moment, his blond hair shielding his face.  When he looks up, I feel as if his blue eyes are looking right through to me.  “Please,” I say, voiceless.

“Come out of that darkness, Loki,” my brother says quietly, and then he turns and I watch his red cape swirl out the door.  I am released suddenly, my body my own, and I curl into a ball and weep.

Sometimes I think Thor sees me, the real Loki, the one who truly wants to be part of Asgard.  But then the Other Loki comes and, though Thor tries to find me, I am lost behind the cruelty.  He is becoming more powerful, I can feel it.  Every time he comes I am smaller, my heart collapses into darkness.  Some morning it will be only him, and I dread that day.  I stay in that cell for weeks.  He doesn’t let me out anymore and I sleep mostly, too weak to even try.  Then, one morning, I am wakened by a jolt of electricity.  I snap awake, see my hands pressed against the golden wall, pushing.  I groggily try to stay awake and look around.  The Other Loki is pressing against the wall with all the strength and magic he has.  Straining to break free.

“Stop!” I yell.  “Enough!”  But I am only a whisper.  He keeps it up, pushing, straining, until suddenly it bends and he tumbles out into the hall.  He stands as the guards approach, but with merely a wave of his hand they are down.  Golden light sparkles over my possessed body and suddenly it is clothed in my armor, my golden helmet with the two long horns curving back.  He picks up a guards lance and walks out of the dungeon, up, not caring who falls before him.

I yell and scream, trying to break free, but I am so tired, so weak, and he pushes me down.

We reach the throne room, where Thor has assembled his friends, Sif and the Warriors Three.  They take battle stances, poised to attack, but the Other Loki smiles and continues to approach.

“Loki,” says Thor.  “Stop.  You can come back to us.  This isn’t how you need to live.”

“Oh, but isn’t it,” says the Other Loki.  “With you gone, Asgard can finally come under my control!”

He sweeps his hands around, icy magic spilling from his palm, I watch in horror as they fall, Thor stumbling to his knees.  He gasps, and stands again.  “Loki, please.”

“Please,” I echo.  “Thor…”

“Loki?” Thor asks.  He moves forward a step.

“Quiet!” the Other hisses.  “You will die now, you weakling.  My darkness will finally overcome.”

I know he is talking to me.  I feel his shadows pounding into me.  The Other smirks, content I will be lost in darkness.  He turns his attention back to Thor, raising the lance.  Thor lifts his hammer, and the weapons collide.  But the Other Loki is feeding off the very feeling of evil; and Thor is pushed steadily back.  They fight and I scream, straining to break away from the shadow.  Thor throws his hammer but the Other blocks it, and the weapon falls to the ground. My brother reaches for it, but is distracted; suddenly full of pain from the flash of light the Other sends at his chest.  I watch as the Other Loki forces Thor onto the balcony, up to the rail, over the edge…

“ENOUGH!” I scream, breaking through, the armor and helmet gone, my black hair flowing free.  My hand swings down and Thor grabs it.

“Loki,” he says, and we fall back to the balcony.  “Brother-.”

“I am no brother of yours!” And I am shoved back in, shadows stabbing me, pinning me down.  The armor is back and Thor delivers a fine punch to the Other Loki’s jaw.  “Brother!” he shouts.  “Come back!”

I flex my muscles, shouting and pulling.  I am suddenly kneeling on the balcony; and Thor’s hand is on my shoulder.  “He’s not gone,” I say, struggling to rise.  “Thor, you must-.” I convulse in pain, the darkness stabbing my heart.  “he wants to get out,” I gasp.  “Thor-.”  I stand.  “Kill me, brother!”

“Never,” says Thor.  His hammer jumps to him.  “Take my hand, brother,” he says.  I reach out, my hand over his.  “Now!” he shouts.

Lightning arcs down, hitting the hammer, slicing into my body. I scream, dropping to my knees.  My scream is echoed by another, a darker cry.  Shadows pulse in my mind but they are chased away by the blinding lightning and the crash of thunder.  The darkness seeps out of me, vanishing in the wind.

Then the lightning is gone and I collapse face first to the stone, my hand falling from Thor’s.  He gently turns me over and holds me against his chest.

“Thor,” I whisper.

“Welcome back, Loki,” he says softly, and for the first time, I truly feel like his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! I'd appreciate your thoughts :)


End file.
